


So, You came to see me?

by LotharWinchester



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gift Fic, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She met the now Infamous Wilson Fisk before his trial. now she's here, in prison, to answer his letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You came to see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverstardome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstardome/gifts).



> this is a birthday fic for my bestie Silver-Star-Dome. Happy birthday!
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own any Daredevil content, only the OCs.

It came as a surprise to her that Wilson Fisk had specifically asked for her at the law firm. They had had dinner twice since he’d mentioned Veronica but then Nelson and Murdock had sent him away and she could no longer stay in contact.

When his lawyer set up this meeting, she assumed it would be in a bugged and monitored however, she now stood dressed in her daily work outfit in the middle of a prison yard. Before her lay Fisk on a weight bench and he took a moment before he sat up to see her.

“I am told you won’t return my letters.” Fisk smiled as he stood from the bench. “I am sorry if my correspondence has gotten you into trouble.”

“It hasn’t.” she whispered and frowned. _This is what he meant. How hard it is for him and Frank now that he’s on trial._ “I’ve managed to hide the letters and knowing you from my bosses.”

“Then why did you not respond?” She shivered as Fisk stood in front of her. He towered over her and outmatched her in brute strength and she wished that she could’ve dressed down for the occasion.

“You already have someone.” She bit her lip and turned her head to face the door, “And I heard that you are trying to get Frank Castle in here to see you.”  Fisk frowned as he watched her mouth, “Your lawyer told me. And Frank Castle has a tie to me. To my best friend.”

“Vanessa is out of the country and will not be able to return.” His large hand gently rested on her shoulder before it traveled over the column of her neck, “I have some information Frank Castle wants. He has already accepted.” She turned towards the hand that now resided on her cheek. “Your friend should be careful. Even if he is helping Castle.”

His free hand slid around her back and pulled her in for a hug. “My question right now, however, is for you.” Fisk’s breath ghosted over her forehead before he kissed it. “Will you be mine?”

She interlaced her fingers in his as his lips descended from her forehead to her cheeks. Fisk waited for her to relax before kissing her lips. 

“I want to be.” She murmured as she pulled away for air. “I also want you to stay safe.”

“You do not have to worry about me.” He held her close and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. “I will have protection soon.”


End file.
